


Secrets

by Andarius



Category: werewolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andarius/pseuds/Andarius
Summary: Chapter 1 is finished
Comments: 16
Kudos: 4





	1. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is finished

**Saturday  
FEBRUARY 26th, 2011**

****

Stiles watches Derek kill Peter in horror and shock. _How could Derek kill his Uncle?_

 _Scott is offended that he didn't get to kill Peter because he thought that would cure him._ Scott walks away with Allison.

Derek carries Peter's body into the house and buries him under the floorboard. 

Chris Argent takes Allison's necklace and fastens it around Kate's neck. He then gathers the arrows and bullets and he leaves as well.

Stiles drives his jeep back to his house and tries to decide what to do now. He knows his mother had an affair with another werewolf before she married dad. He has those pictures of him with Claudia. He suspects it was Peter, but he's not sure. He sits up straight as he gets an idea. He can sneak in and get a sample of Peter's blood and get a paternity test. _An anonymous paternity test._

Scott would go off his rocker if he found out that Stiles may have some connection to the werewolf that turned him without his permission. He bites his lip in amusement at that.

He doesn't want to take the chance of his jeep or himself being seen going back to the Hale house. He changes into dark clothes made of natural fibers and then walks into the woods behind his house.

He then quietly listens and ensures there are no eyes or ears on him and then he shifts into a wolf and runs cross-country to the Hale house.

At the Hale house, he shifts back and sneaks in and quietly makes his way to Peter's body.

He pulls out the vial from his pocket. He then extends a claw and makes a small cut on Peter's wrist and gathers a sample of blood. He uses tree sap to cover the wound. _He couldn't stop a little of Peter's blood from getting in the hole._ He hopes that if anyone notices it that they think it was leftover from his fight with Derek.

He then sneaks out of the house and goes to the hospital.

**hospital**

He wanders around until he finds Melissa at her desk. He sits down next to her and leans over so he can whisper in her ear. "What do I need besides this," He holds up the vial for Melissa to see, "sample of blood to see if it belongs to my biological father? And more importantly, can I have the paternity test anonymous so that no one knows I'm running it on/for me?"

She looks at him as she leans back in her chair in shock. "Umm. That's a complicated question. You need a sample of your blood to compare to his. I can do the test so that the results stay quiet and confidential. I... can you tell me who the sample belongs to, Stiles?"

His lip quivers as he gains control of his anxiety and the desire to cry. _He's finally admitting that dad isn't his dad._ That he's not human. That Peter Fucking Hale could very well be his father. That Peter Hale is dead. That no one wants Stiles unless they think he's a weak human and that's only because they think he's expendable as a human. He looks at Melissa with such soul-wrenching sadness as he shakes his head that she wants to hug him, but knows he's not used to being touched and it makes him uncomfortable.

She makes do with patting his hand in a motherly way for support and comfort. She leans forward. "Come on, Stiles. Let's go run that test." She leads him into a private room and takes a sample of his blood. She then prepares a medical syringe with the blood sample for the test. She pats his knee as she says. "Now. I turn these into the lab. It could take a day or two for the results. I'll let you know when I hear something."

He gets off the bench and nods. "Thanks, Melissa. I appreciate it. Don't... please don't tell dad I asked for a paternity test. I don't want him to think..." Stiles lowers his head as he says, "I don't want dad to decide he doesn't want me either. He's already been avoiding me since... since mom died. I don't want him to have a reason to hate me. I don't think I could handle him hating me."

Melissa says, "aww, honey. He loves you. I'm sure he already knows he's not your birth father, but he loves you as though you are. Don't worry. He would never abandon you."

Stiles nods and walks out the door. He heads home.

**Monday  
FEBRUARY 28th, 2011**

The newspaper connects Kate to the murders and the arson.

Victoria is pissed that her family is being grouped in with Kate's behavior and the town's people are shunning them.

Chris says, "it will pass."

Allison gets shunned at school as well.

Lydia is still in the hospital.

**Wednesday**   
**March 2nd, 2011**

Melissa texts Stiles that the results of the tests are back. 

He texts that he will stop by to check on Lydia and get the results.

**at the hospital**

Stiles catches up with Melissa. 

She pulls him aside and hands him the envelope.

Stiles stares at it as he takes a few deep breaths. He builds up his nerve enough to open it and read it. "He's my father." He leans against the wall and quietly says, "he's my father." He takes a deep breath and puts the results back in the envelope and looks at Melissa. "Thank you. I always wanted to know who he was and why he didn't want me. At least now I know his name. Thanks, Melissa." He stands up. "Don't worry. I won't tell him who I am. He doesn't want me either. I have to go." 

She watches him go with concern. She doesn't like that he thinks no one wants him. "Stiles? Are you coming over for Tacos on Tuesday with Scott and me?"

Stiles shakes his head. "No. He has a girlfriend and decided he didn't want to waste time hanging out with me when he can be with her. Thanks for the offer, though." He turns and walks out the door.

She texts Scott to remind him about Tacos. He texts back that he's busy with Allison, but thanks for the offer. She sighs. Stiles is right. He has no time for anyone else nowadays.

Stiles checks on Lydia before he leaves the hospital. Lydia doesn't smell like a werewolf. She smells supernatural, but there's no musky undertone of a shifter. She smells more like saltwater and... linen? Hmm. Saltwater and linen? Saltwater-tears? Oh crap! She's a banshee.

He heads home and researches Lydia's family to check out his theory. Her Aunt Linda was institutionalized after she got insomnia because she dreamed of the people around her dying. Lydia's dad's mom, Lorraine, died in Eichen House. She was institutionalized because she saw her lover die while she was in a different state on a business trip. She then couldn't sleep at night without seeing the deaths of those around her. Lorraine's mother Lorralie was considered insane because she said she saw everyone's deaths before they happened. Her mother Lylith was burned as a witch because she saw everyone's death before it happened and they thought that would stop her from killing people with her visions. Her mother Luna was hung as a witch in Ireland because she claimed to see people's deaths before they happened.

Okay. The females are banshees and dream of death before it happens. If they don't know what's happening to them, they go insane. Or are executed for witchcraft.

_Over the next few days, Lydia wakes up and then appears to be going crazy._

Stiles decided to let her I in on the supernatural so she doesn't go insane.

**March 10th, 2011**

Stiles goes to visit Lydia at her house.

Peter's ghost is reclining on her bed and watching Stiles. 

Lydia is the only one that can see Peter.

Stiles walks to the bed and opens the file he brought. "Okay, Lydia. I know this is going to sound really strange. The supernatural is real. Hear me out before you call me insane or accuse me of playing a joke on you. I'm being serious and I am telling the truth. You were attacked by a werewolf. The thing is, his bite didn't turn you because your kind is immune to werewolf bites." 

Lyds cocks her head and asks, "my kind? What do you mean, my kind?"

Peter sits up and smiles. "He's figured out what you are, even if he hasn't figured out why I bit you."

She looks at Peter and then at Stiles as Stiles moves the clippings around. He shows her that all the females in her bloodline saw death before it happened. They didn't know why or understand the supernatural so were considered crazy or executed as a witch.

Stiles says, "you're a banshee. I was hoping that if I explained the supernatural is real and what you are that you would know you aren't going insane. Then you could figure out how to control your dreams."

She asks, "is Scott or Allison a werewolf?"

Stiles says, "Scott is a werewolf, and Allison's parents ... well, her entire family, are werewolf hunters." Stiles toes the ground as he says, "there's a Kanima running around town killing people. I think Matt's the one controlling it, but as usual, Scott won't listen to me."

Peter says, "Lydia? Ask him how long he suspected that I was the Alpha Werewolf?"

Lyds asks, "How long did you know or suspect that Peter Hale was the Alpha werewolf?"

Stiles studies her face before he tentatively asks, "why do you ask? I mean, what does it matter? No one listens to me and it won't change anything that happened."

Peter says to Lydia, "tell him you trust his instincts. You want to know how he knew and when?"

Lyds coyly smiles at him and says, "I trust your instincts. I just want to see how fast you figured it out." She blinks her lashes at him.

He chews his lip and then smiles. "You do remember that I'm gay, right?"

She nods.

He sighs and stretches his shoulders. "Fine. I knew it was Peter after Myers was attacked _**inside**_ a school bus, at night. Finding that picture of the deer with a spiral carved in it dated three months before Peter woke up is what let me figure out that his Nurse was working with Gerard to draw Laura here to give Peter the Alpha power to wake him up. I think that Gerard intended on having Peter bite Jennifer and then she would kill Peter to be an Alpha. Gerard intended to have Alpha Jennifer bite him and then he was going to kill her so he could be the Alpha. He's dying and wants to cure the disease with lycanthropy."

Peter leans forward with red eyes. _ **"What?"**_

Lyds asks, "what's with the spiral? And why Laura?"

Stiles smiles ruefully at her. Then he grimaces. "This stays between us."

She nods.

He takes a deep breath and then paces the room. "When a werewolf, a Beta werewolf, kills an Alpha, they become the new Alpha."

She nods. "Okay. I don't..."

Stiles holds his hand up to stop her and slowly says, "the only way Laura could have gotten the Alpha power from her adopted mother is if she killed the b.. woman herself. _A spiral means revenge._ The deer was planted to make Laura think that either someone came here to get revenge on her for killing the Hales or that Peter was awake and wanted revenge on her. She immediately came here looking for Peter. That's how he was able to kill her within an hour of her arrival. Someone helped Laura kill Talia because there was a line of mountain ash encircling the house after Talia died. That circle kept the other Hales from leaving the house. That tells me that Laura was working _**with**_ Kate. Theoretically, werewolves can't use mountain ash or wolfsbane."

Lyds asks, "theoretically?"

He smiles ruefully. "Some werewolves build up a tolerance, or immunity, to wolfsbane and found ways around mountain ash."

She asks, "why do you think Matt's the one controlling the Kanima?"

He paces some more. "I..." He sighs and looks at her. "Matt feels off. He acts like he's playing a part. He's also stalking Allison, only no one's noticed it yet."

She adds, "besides you?"

He nods. "I'm gathering information to prove Matt's involved. Right now I have that all the victims were on the swim team back when Coach Lahey still coached and that has lived next door to the coach since he was a kid."

Lyds crosses her arms as she paces. "Stiles? Who do you think would be a better Alpha? Especially against Gerard. Peter of Derek?"

He huffs. "Peter. When it comes to plans and strategy he's a genius. His only problem last time was, he was slightly insane and his anchor was revenge."

She asks, "how much do you know about Peter?"

Stiles smiles. "Talia went rooting around in his head and made him forget some very important information about himself. I know that information. I would say that I know more about Peter than he does."

Peter's brows rise into his hairline. "What?!"

She asks, "like what? Can you give me an idea?"

Stiles thinks a few minutes. "Peter inherited his blue eyes from his blue-eyed father, and Talia wasn't his sister. There are more shockers than that. But that's all I'm saying."

Peter pales as he's shocked by that statement. It makes sense, but he doesn't want to believe that Talia did that to him.


	2. Peter Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is good to go

**Monday  
** **March 7th, 2011**

Scott begs Stiles to break into Argent's office to steal the Bestiary that Deaton told him that Gerard has. It tells about all the creatures that the Argents know about.

Stiles breaks into the office but is derailed by Derek because he thinks Stiles knows who the Kanima is or where to find it.

Scott takes off with Allison and doesn't check on Stiles. The only reason he goes to the school to check on Stiles is he figured out that the flash drive on the keychain is the bestiary.

Stiles gets furious that he drops his mate..., possible mate..., the man he loves..., in the pool, while he's paralyzed, so he can call Scott for help... and the bastard hangs up on him with an, "I'm busy."

Derek is pissed that the thing nearly killed him and Stiles and now he intends to kill it. It endangered his mate.

**Saturday**   
**March 19th, 2011**

Lydia brings Peter back from the dead.

Peter notices the cut on his wrist and the traces of his blood. Why? _Did someone take a sample of his blood for some reason?_ He pulls the sap off his wrist and heals the small cut.

Matt has Stiles, Scott, Derek, and the Sheriff at gunpoint in order to destroy the evidence that he's the one behind all the deaths. He has his pet Kanima killing cops. Scott let Gerard know the Kanima was at the police station and they attack the station.

The police station is under siege. Peter sneaks in to find out what's going on. 

In all the chaos, Melissa discovers Scott is a werewolf.

Gerard kills Matt and takes the Kanima as his new plaything.

Derek, Peter, and Stiles hear that Scott joined Derek's pack so he could spy on them for Gerard. Gerard also thanks Scott for letting him know where to find the Kanima. It will soon be in better hands.

Stiles decides not to trust Scott anymore.

Peter goes to Satomi to recover his memories.

He's totally shocked that Talia is his mother and Deucalion is his father.

Talia chose to adopt Derek and Laura in 1996 because they would be easier to control and keep in her pack.

Satomi discovers that Peter's memories of the years 1994 and 1995 are totally gone. She can't help him with anything in those years. She does tell him that Deaton was influencing her and she was afraid that Peter would try to take control of her pack and that's why she came up with the ruse of him being her brother and adopting Laura and Derek to make it harder for the Alpha line of succession to be stolen from her. It irked her that Peter can fully shift as she could.

Peter asks, "why would she take my memories of those two years?"

Satomi is washing her hands as she off-handily says, "maybe it had to do with the affair you had with that married werewolf. You are the only one that knew who she was."

Peter looks surprised at that. "I had an affair with a married woman?

Satomi shrugs. "I'm not sure if she was married when you had the affair with her, but she was an Omega. An Alpha, but still an Omega. You both kept a lid on it so no one knew who she was. You must have loved her a great deal not to let Talia know who she was or where she lived."

Peter leaves as he thinks about where he can find more information on the female he loved. _That was before Derek,_ so he wouldn't know.

Maybe there is something in the family vault?

He takes off and searches the vault from top to bottom. He finds Talia's will and it says that her money is to only be divided between those of Hale blood. Peter and Cora? The house is to be given to those carrying the Hale name. Derek and Laura and Cora? There is also a pocket watch she wants Deucalion to have.

**Saturday  
April 9, 2011**

The Scooby gang gather together in the warehouse district for the showdown with The Kanima and Gerard.

Derek's eyes flash blue but he hides them by not allowing them to glow.

Scott betrays them all to get Gerard the bite. Scott's not aware that Derek lost the Alpha power to Peter when he came back from the dead. That means his bite won't turn anyone.

Stiles is pissed that Scott would betray them, especially Derek, for the freedom to date Allison. She's unstable and will eventually kill him or at least try.

Derek laughs at Gerard's over-the-top display of triumph. "You lose. I'm not an Alpha. The bite of a Beta doesn't turn you." He shines his blue eyes and Gerard roars in anger.

Stiles, Lydia, and Chris step out of the shadows.

Chris shoots Gerard in the head. "No one holds my daughter at gunpoint or threatens her."

Lydia walks up to the Kanima with her key held up.

It's mesmerized by the key.

She calls Jackson's name. Waking him and forcing him to realize who and what he is. His scales shift into fur and he changes from a Kanima into a werewolf.

Peter steps into the light to examine Gerard's body to ensure he's dead.

Stiles inhales in shock and steps back.

He looks at Derek and sees that he knows Peter's back. _That must be why Derek is no longer an Alpha._

Lydia also knows.

 _Oh, God._ Peter had her perform the Worm Moon Ritual. Banshee Lydia focused the moonlight onto Peter as his body held onto Derek. That's why Peter bit her.

They all leave the warehouse.

Peter watches Stiles leave. 

That boy always knows more about what's going on than anyone else. He wants to know what he doesn't know about 1994 and 1995.

**Monday**   
**April 11th, 2011**

Peter searches Stiles' room while Stiles is at school. He finds the paternity test. It shows that the blood sample Stiles brought in belongs to his biological father. It's dated from the day after Derek killed him. The results took about a weak because they ran the test several times to be positive. He looks at where the cut on his arm was. He's starting to get a suspicion of where that blood sample came from, but he wants cold hard proof.

Peter rummages through Stiles' closet. He finds a hidden panel and opens it. There is a shoebox and an old ratty stuffed wolf in the opening. Peter looks at that wolf. It's... his wolf. The wolf he had as a child. He has a vague memory of giving it to someone...

He looks at the pictures. Several are of Claudia, Stiles' mother. She's always looking down in the pictures. He scoffs. That's a werewolf trick to hide your eyes reflect light.

Once he realizes this, he looks closer at the woman. She's beautiful. There is a picture of her with Peter. There is also a picture of Peter on his trip to Poland.

_Why?_

He roots around in the box a little more and finds Stiles' learner permit. _Wilkksiezycawyc Hale Stilinski._

Peter looks back at the desk as he remembers the paternity test. He looks at Stiles' birthday. January 16th, 1995. That means that Claudia would have been pregnant with Stiles in 1994. Peter has no memory of 1994 or 1995. He sits heavily on the bed. "Oh. My. God. Stiles is _**my**_ son." He looks at the photo of Stiles. His eyes are turned down. "He's a werewolf. How did I miss this?"

He hears a quiet voice behind him. "Because I'm not worth remembering."

Peter looks up with a sad and lost face. It kills him that Stiles would think that of himself.

He sadly says, "Stiles. I don't remember anything from 1994 and 1995 because of what Talia did to me. I wish to God that I remembered you're mine. I would have been a father to you." He steps forward and strokes a finger over Stiles' cheek. "You are... amazing. You not only hide that you are my son, but you hid that you are a werewolf. I am so impressed with your prowess and ability. Your mind is almost as impressive as mine. I want you in my pack. _That hasn't changed._ I can't stand that narcissistic bastard Scott, but you... I want and need you in my pack. Please give me the chance to be here for you now. Please let me get to know you. I want you to be able to trust me."

Stiles slowly nods. "Right now, I trust you a lot more than Scott. That's twice that I've caught him betraying me and at least three times he's betrayed, Derek. If Derek didn't hate me, I would have considered letting him know what I am. He smells so damn good, but he hates me." He looks down as he holds back the tears. "I think he's my mate, but I'm not good enough for him."

Peter frowns. "He doesn't hate you. He wants you. Kate did unspeakable things to him when he was your age and he doesn't want to do the same to you. He wants you to age a little more before he tells you that he thinks you're his mate. Will you give me a chance to be here for you?"

Stiles' eyes are burning with unshed tears and he doesn't trust his voice. He simply nods as he swallows hard.

Peter pulls him into his arms.

Stiles sags against his chest as he fights his tears. When he feels one of Peter's tears on his cheek, _he can't hold them back any longer and he allows himself to cry._

_Peter holds him tightly in his arms as they both cry a little and find solace with each other._

The two of them compare notes on Deaton and decide he may be behind everything going on in Beacon Hills.


	3. Jenn and the Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is finished

**Wednesday**   
**April 13, 2011**

****

Two wolves are playing tag in the woods. They chase each other and play hide and seek by turns.

Peter is thrilled to learn that Stiles inherited the ability to shift fully, and now he wants to teach him all of his tracking and hiding tricks.

Stiles is having a blast spending time with Peter.

The man has some cool and sneaky moves that Stiles is eager to learn.

**5 pm**

Peter takes Stiles to Denny's for dinner. _The others will meet them there._

Stiles and Peter are waiting at the table when Stiles catches Scott's scent. He immediately stiffens in wariness.

Peter notices and looks around for the threat. He spots Scott at the door with Allison.

Allison tries to pull Scott over to the other side of the restaurant, but he confronts Stiles about spending time with Peter.

Stiles sighs. _"He **had** to come here."_

Peter glares at Scott as he steps up to their table.

Scott leans forward as he demands, "Stiles? How can you spend time with _**him?**_ He's public enemy number one! He's a killer and he's a manipulative bastard!"

Peter says, "I'm a possessive and overprotective bastard. I'm not manipulative."

Stiles spots John and Chris walk in. 

Scott hasn't noticed them, but Peter has.

Peter says, "I'm a fine, upstanding citizen, Scott. Get over yourself and move on with your life. _We have."_

John steps up behind Scott. "Is there a problem here, Scott? I know Stiles told you he's done being betrayed by you. Why don't you go over there and eat? Leave us alone while you're at it."

Chris nods towards Allison. "I distinctly told you two that if I found you two together again that I would have to ground Allison and forbid you, Scott, from seeing her or I do him some damage, to you."

Allison takes a step away from Scott, "Um. We just ran into each other outside."

Chris turns to Scott. "How much money do you have on you? Enough for you and her to eat, or is she buying your food because you don't have any money? I know that Stiles cut his purse strings to you, meaning that you haven't had any money to eat out." He turns to Allison. "Go home. You're grounded. You can't go anywhere but the school for the next two weeks."

She ducks her head. "Yes, sir." She turns around and bustles out of the restaurant.

John sits next to Stiles, and Chris sits next to Peter.

Chris says, "why are you still standing there? Go home, Scott."

Scott makes a fish face of a shock for a few seconds, and then he leaves as well.

Peter smiles as he leans forward. "I'm glad you could both join us for dinner."

Chris smiles at him. "It only made sense since Stiles trains with me in hand-to-hand combat in the afternoons.

**May 2nd, 2011**

Deucalion drops in on Peter at his apartment building.

Peter marks his page in his book with a bookmark that Stiles gave him. He looks up at Deucalion and smiles. "I wasn't expecting any guest. Care to take a seat, or would you rather go into the kitchen for some coffee?"

Deucalion smiles. "Coffee would be nice."

In the kitchen, Peter pours them both coffee. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Deucalion accepts the cup and looks around with his red eyes. "Nice place. I came to ask you and your son to stay out of my conflict with Scott and that damned druid. I don't intend to hurt or threaten my son or grandson."

Peter smiles. "Go right ahead. _I personally hate Scott._ He was the worst mistake that I ever made. I don't appreciate him betraying Stiles or Derek. I expect him to betray me because he blames me for ruining his life, even though my bite is what gave him the life he enjoys. But not Stiles. He doesn't deserve that."

Deucalion smiles. "Stiles will stay out of my way?"

Peter frowns. _"Derek is his mate._ He's not aware of what you did to Derek the other day. I suggest you don't antagonize Derek either. Stiles may believe that Derek hates him, but he cares about the grumpy wolf."

Deucalion nods. "Done." Before he walks out the door, he turns back and looks at Peter. "I would suggest that you build a strong pack with both of them since you are a strong Alpha. If you want to keep them protected from my pack." 

Peter nods. "I will."

**June 1st, 2011**

Stiles smells sex on Derek and Jennifer. This makes him furious with her. He tries not to be hurt by this, _but he's not very successful._ He avoids Derek after that and investigates Jennifer because he now hates and despises her. He soo wants her to be the Darach so he can kill the bitch.

He avoids Derek while investigating Jennifer.

**Monday  
June 13, 2011**

Jennifer abducts the Sheriff from the school while he's protecting Lydia. 

Stiles and Scott got to the loft to confront Derek and Jennifer.

Derek doesn't want to believe that she's the evil druid killing people.

Stiles blows up and angrily says, "I would think that you would learn to avoid females. First, it was Paige and her bite rejection. Then it was Kate. She was such a great catch that she helped burn your family. Now you find a psychotic druid that's going around killing people. She abducted my dad and Scott's mom."

Derek looks shocked that Stiles would say that. Or, maybe it is a surprise that Stiles knows about all of that.

Jennifer steps out of the bedroom and tries to convince Derek that Stiles is lying and can't prove anything.

Stiles is furious, and Derek can smell that it's a more intense fury than should be expected. Stiles snarls. "I can prove it." He tosses a cup of mistletoe ash mixed with mountain ash at her. When it hits her, it disrupts her glamour, and it reveals her terrifying face.

Derek grabs Jennifer by the throat to keep her from running away. They take her to the hospital, where Cora is dealing with the Mistletoe poisoning that Jennifer gave her.

The Alpha pack arrives because they are hunting Jennifer and the Twins told Deucalion that Jennifer is here. 

In the elevator, she turns to Stiles. "What are you? You shouldn't have been able to do that."

He smiles at her but says nothing.

The power goes out and all hell breaks loose.

Stiles and Scott go to find Cora. Derek stays in the elevator with Jennifer.

Stiles gets in a fight with the twins. He does well in fighting them with the training that Chris, Peter, and his dad gave him.

The twins are impressed that Stiles moved and dodged in such a way that they wound up hitting each other as he ducked out of the way. He dropped Aiden at least once and Ethan will be nursing sore balls and finding it hard to breathe after the foot to the neck.

_Peter joins in and fights them off. He grabs Stiles and pulls him down a hall. He blocks the twins from following them by blocking the door to slow them down as they run to Cora._

Meanwhile, Deucalion has a little heart to heart with Melissa and tells her that her son is a traitor to Stiles and his pack. He's betrayed them numerous times. She wasn't aware of his lies. She did see him abandon anyone that doesn't give him what he wants, when he wants it.

Deucalion tells her that he's here to kill the Darach that has been killing all of those innocent people. She should leave the hospital now. It's not safe here with that bitch running around.

Melissa runs into Scott on the roof. She finds out that he did betray Derek, and he won't admit to what he did to Stiles, but she already learned a few things from Deucalion.

She turns and walks away.

Only, The Darach grabs her and disappears.

Scott leaves to see if he can find a way to find them.

Stiles finds Derek unconscious in the elevator and freaks out that he may be hurt. He manages to wake him. 

They find Peter with Cora in the basement. Stiles drives the ambulance that they escape in.

While Stiles is driving, Peter joins Derek in using their wolf talents to heal Cora.

**Tuesday  
June 14th, 2011**

Jennifer takes Chris Argent as a prisoner. 

Peter, Cora, and Derek are hanging out at the loft while trying to figure out who is on whose side.

Stiles barges into the loft in a rage.

Derek looks at him in confusion. "I didn't hear your jeep pull up."

He yells, "yeah, well, that's because Peter kidnapped my jeep!" He turns to Peter and shouts, "where is my jeep?"

Peter speaks to Stiles in Polish, "I'm getting it fixed. I heard it didn't start the other night and left you stranded, and that you have been keeping it together with duct tape." When Peter speaks in Polish, Stiles continues speaking in Polish until Peter reverts to English because he understands that Peter doesn't want others to understand what's said.

Stiles rolls his head in annoyance as he says in Polish, "it's old. I do what I have to do to keep it running. I'm not rich, so I make do." 

Peter takes a step forward. "I _**am**_ rich, and I **_have_** the right to take care of you. That means ensuring your transportation is safe for you."

Derek looks confused. _Why would Peter have the right to take care of Stiles?_ Alphas take care of their pack, but they don't have the right to do that without permission.

Stiles hasn't realized that Derek understands Polish. He's too angry with Peter. Stiles yells, "you _**can't**_ do that!"

Peter flashes red eyes. "Do not raise your voice to me, young man!"

Stiles lowers his head and says, "sorry, father." He whines, "It's my baby. I worry about it, and I'm not used to you splurging on me like that."

Derek's jaw drops as he asks in Polish, "father? He's your...?" He points first to Peter and then to Stiles in confusion. "How?"

Peter sarcastically says, "don't tell me you never learned about the birds and the bees?" He looks at Stiles when he smells arousal coming from him towards Derek, allowing his wolf scent to slip out. He hisses, "Stiles!"

Stiles grits his jaw and says, "sorry. It just slipped out. I mean brawn and brains... that's just... Yeah. Shutting up now."

Derek sniffs the air. "You're a werewolf?"

Cora sniffs. "It smells like he's an Alpha."

Peter drapes his arm over Stiles' shoulders as he looks at Derek. He nods towards Derek and kisses Stiles' forehead. "Why don't you tell Derek how you are an Alpha?"

Stiles nods. "My mother was an Alpha. When Peter got her pregnant, Talia was afraid he would leave the Hale pack to start a pack with my mother, so she erased his memories of mom and me. Mom married Dad when she was four months along. Anyways, when mom died, I inherited her Alpha power because I was the closest werewolf to her when she died."

Cora looks at Derek. "That means he became an Alpha a year or two after the fire."

Peter smiles at Derek. "Stiles inherited full-wolf shifting from me, just as I inherited it from my mother, Talia. For the record, as long as you are in my pack, Deucalion will leave you alone because he's my father." He looks at Stiles. "Does that explain all of our secrets, Little Wolf?"

Stiles shakes his head. He looks at Derek and quietly says, "I was avoiding you because... I smelled that you were sleeping with Jennifer. Also, that... that... I risked my life to save you... us... in the pool because... I'm a werewolf too... I smelled that you're my... it hurt that she got you. I couldn't take that... so I avoided you. It made me hate her enough that I investigated her in the hope that she was, is the Darach so that I could kill her. I'm not a very nice person." Stiles gets all shy and nervous and steps behind Peter because he can't face Derek after revealing that he knows Derek's his mate and he knew Derek was having sex with her, and he wants to kill her for just that reason alone.

Cora glares at Derek for hurting Stiles.

Derek goes pale. "Stiles? I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't _**want**_ to sleep with her. She used her magick to coerce me into it. I... when you hit her with that powder, seeing her true form snapped me out of her... thrall. I never loved her or anyone else. I... My first day back here... when I ran into you and Scott in the woods... I picked up your scent. Of course, not the werewolf scent, but your basic scent, and I knew you were meant for me. I remembered that I had just turned fifteen when Kate seduced me. I was a child. You are technically a child. I didn't want to do anything that could be considered inappropriate with a child. I wanted to wait until you were older before I approached you about me. About werewolves. Things went to hell real fast, and... I was trying to protect you from me and supernaturals and the hunters. I never meant to hurt you."

Stiles processes everything Derek just said.

Derek pleads, "say something. Anything. Even if it's just yelling at me."

Stiles looks around Peter to study his face. He sees the sincerity there. "That's probably the most that you've said to me since you came back." He looks down as he straightens his back and squares his shoulders. He looks at Derek. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. It did hurt me, though. I can't help that I'm hurt. I was jealous. I understand about waiting, though. I know you can't control what she did to you or how that affected me. I accept your apology." 

**Wednesday  
June 15th, 2011**

Deaton says Jennifer has three guardians at the Nemeton. The parents. She has them in the root cellar under it and is preparing to sacrifice them during the eclipse. Deaton then claims that Talia erased everyone's memories of where that was. He says she erased Peter and Derek's memory of it after they hid from hunters there.

Stiles knows that Deaton had his hooks in Talia and that's what led to her stealing Peter's memories. He believes Deaton.

Deaton convinces Scott, Stiles, and Allison to sacrifice themselves to find the location of the Nemeton. He puts the special herbs to open their minds to allow the Nogitsune to start the insanity to possess the weak human of the three. **_Stiles._** He can't do anything different with the sacrifice items, or Stiles will catch on. That boy is very perceptive.

**June 16th, 2011**

The showdown.

Peter, Derek, and Deucalion all posture for a fight with Jennifer. They start the fight.

Scott stays back as he tries to decide who he will fight beside. He _**despises**_ Peter, _**doesn't**_ trust Derek, and sees **both** Deucalion and Jennifer _as the enemy._

He notices Stiles is walking out the door with a steady purpose. "Stiles? Where are you going? We have to stop them. Allison will save our parents. _**I**_ need you here."

Stiles looks back over his shoulder and holds up a clawed hand at Scott to keep him back. "My Alpha wants me to go after the guardians, so Jennifer can't complete the sacrifice."

Scott takes a step back. "You _**let**_ him bite you?"

Stiles shakes his head. "No, you idiot! I was born this way." He runs for the door and shifts into wolf, mid-step, and runs off to save the parents.

The eclipse starts, and Scott loses his werewolf powers. He turns to face a healed Deucalion and finds him standing with Peter and Derek. The three of them have red eyes.

Jennifer says, "I'm sacrificing the birth parents of your three heroes."

Deucalion laughs. "You are wrong in your assumptions, witch."

Peter says, "while the Sheriff is the legal guardian of Stiles, or at least he should be. The truth is that Stiles is the Sheriff's guardian."

Peter says, "John is not Stiles biological parent. That means if you do happen to kill him, you won't have the three sacrifices of the correct type you need. _Stiles is rescuing them now."_ He gets a text and reads it. He holds his phone up with a smile. "Stiles got them out. You lose, bitch."

Derek snarls, "you used magick to force me to betray Stiles' trust in me. _He's my mate, and you hurt him!_ You will pay for that."

She shakes her head. "No, I won't."

Deucalion snarls. "Yes! You will."

The three of them shine red eyes.

Derek says, "The eclipse only affects bitten wolves. The three of us are born wolves and Alpha."

Peter says, "You really should research better."

Derek lunges forward in an attempt to rip out her throat.

She moves out of the way, but Deucalion was waiting, and he tears at her throat. She falls to the ground in a pool of blood.

Deucalion claps a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Time to go. You made a deal with me. Let's go."

Scott steps back. "You won't hurt Stiles?"

Deucalion laughs as he looks at Peter. "Do you hear that, son? This idiot thinks that I would hurt your son." He looks at a thunderstruck Scott. "I would never hurt my grandson. Now. Let's go."

Stiles walks in the far door with Chris, Melissa, and John.

Peter takes Stiles into his arms and looks him over. He's not happy about the traces of blood on his shoulder or forehead.

Stiles nods. "I'm okay. I've already healed. It's a good thing Chris had his sound sticks. I could hear it a mile away."

Scott looks at Stiles. "Stiles? You're his..."

John steps in and says, "He's Peter's son. I know. I have known for a long time. Stiles wasn't totally sure until January when he ran that paternity test."

Chris nods. "I suspected as much."

Melissa walks over to Scott and hugs him. "I learned about all the times that you abandoned or betrayed Stiles and Derek. I think it's best if you leave with Deucalion and learn honor and integrity and the importance of family and pack."

Scott looks at Melissa and Derek. He nods as he understands how wrong he was about everyone.

Deucalion leaves with Scott.

John leaves with Melissa, and Chris leaves with Allison.

Peter quietly and silently follows Jennifer's bloody trail to the Nemeton.

Stiles watches Peter kill her.

_The nightmares start a few nights later._

A week later, Deucalion returns to Beacon Hills to figure out how to stop them. As usual. It's Stiles that figure out that the door in their minds needs to be closed and how to do it.

The three of them use other strengths than Scott's werewolf, Stiles' research, and Allison's bow. They use Scott's instincts, Stiles' common sense, and Allison's friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**September 30th, 2011**

The three of them close the doors in their heads. One of them now has a demon sharing space in their head.

Deaton tries to get Scott under his thumb and away from Deucalion. He has to have complete control of the boy. He also pushes the last of his magick into the tree to allow the demon to take control of the fragile mind that he opened to the demon.

Allison awakens from a nightmare screaming. Only, she's creaming inside her mind as the demon stretches itself in its new home. Allison's body walks to the mirror and views the reflection of her with demon black eyes. It laughs evilly. It will control Beacon Hills. It will destroy this city and return it to supernaturals that it will use the Nemeton to control. First. He needs to take control of Scott and it has the body of the female he craves. This will be easy.

**October 1st, 2011  
School**

Stiles is standing at his locker and watching the teens around him. He senses something unnatural. 

Cora notices Stiles' stillness as he looks over the kids. 

Stiles freezes as he sees Allison pass an open locker that has a large mirror in it. Allison's reflection is off.

Cora sees the same thing he does.

Stiles notices Allison has black eyes in her reflection. He snaps a picture and tells Cora to cover for him as he rushes to Chris Argent.

**Argent's house**

Stiles says, "Chris. Something is wrong with Allison." He pulls out his phone and shows the picture to Chris.

Chris looks pensive as he looks at the picture. "What? How?"

Stiles explains everything to him about the sacrifice to find where the Nemeton was because Deaton claimed he didn't know where it was. He then explains the last few weeks of nightmares and how Stiles figured out they had some sort of mental doorway open and then how they closed those doors. 

Chris says, "she's possessed by a demon." He zooms closer and catches a glimpse of silver in her mouth. "Nogitsune. A trickster. A fox demon. I dealt with one of those before. I have a drug that will knock it out and we can lock it in a mountain ash protected cell."

Stiles nods. "I can lure it to the basement of the old church in The Abandoned Meadows."

Chris tells him to lead her there to show her something supernatural.

Stiles goes back to the school and catches up with Cora. He tells her about the possession and he's working with Chris. He needs Cora to go get Peter and have him meet them at the old church. Once Cora leaves he approaches Allison. He acts like he's mystified and confused. "Allison. I found something weird. Something supernatural and... magical. Do you have your bow?"

Allison acts like she's confused but curious about what he's found.

Stiles leads her to the old church and leads her inside. He leads her down to the basement where there are runes on the floor and most of an ash circle. He shoves her into the center of the circle.

Chris steps out of hiding and closes the circle.

There is a loud bang as Peter slams the front door open. "Stiles?"

Stiles says in a normal voice, "down here."

Cora, Derek, and Peter come downstairs and see a snarling and black-eyed Allison pushing at the circle.

Chris says, "I'll figure out how to get that thing out of her. I'm not turning her into a werewolf to do it. There has to be another way."

Stiles stops and looks at him. "What? What do you mean by turning her into a werewolf? Are werewolves immune to that?"

Chris says, "it can only possess a human."

Stiles thinks and then looks at Chris. "Deaton. He added herbs to the ice water he drowned us in and said it was to make us more open to the trance. What if it was to make us more open to possession. I think he was expecting that to possess me. He's been watching me very closely lately."

Peter says, "he doesn't know you aren't human. He assumed that would go for the weakest human. Hunters are stronger than normal humans."

Allison says in an echoing voice, "open the circle, human. Let me out and I will keep you alive when I kill all the humans in this town."

Cora asks, "why would Deaton help you take over Allison?"

Allison scoffs, "he wanted me to take over Stiles. I can't take a werewolf. The only human was Allison. Allison was the lover of the weak werewolf that Deaton has been capturing in his web of lies. He intends to have complete power over Scott and then take Derek's Alpha power, cut that power in half, and give the smallest portion to Scott. He will take the greatest portion, allowing him to control Scott. The Nemeton serves the reigning Hale Alpha. If Scott has it and he controls Scott, then he controls the Nemeton. I keep him alive with infusions of life energy. I kill an innocent, take their sacrifice, and use their soul to keep him you and serving me. He knows that I need the freedom to gain more power so he can have more power. Now let me out."

She looks at the Hales. "The Hales. Those with the Hale name and those with the Hale blood." She looks up and down Derek and gives an evil smile. "Deaton used dark scrying to find that Derek would be the mate of Peter's heir. He then killed the parents of the young ones. I didn't trust Deaton, so I twisted the young female to kill her family to get the Alpha power in a sacrificial fire. I wanted her to corrupt Derek and weaken his mind with the death of his mate at such a young age. Peter's mate and child are immune to wolfsbane so they not only survived, but they helped Peter and Cora survive."

Allison looks at the runes as she frowns. She screeches and snarls at Chris. "Runes of truth and revealing. You bastard! Is that your plan? Make me tell you all my evil plans? You won't win. I have this body now."

Peter pulls Stiles' arm and pushes the boy behind him. He then shines bright red eyes as he snarls, "how do we get you out of Allison and stop Deaton?"

She snarls and thrashes in a grotesque parody of dance as she fights not to answer. After a good ten minutes, it drops to the ground, panting and slowly and painfully fights to stop every word torn from its mouth from being uttered, but with little success. "The Nemeton serves the Alpha Hale. The Nemeton held me captive for decades. If the Hales go to the Nemeton and vow to protect Beacon Hills and to use their powers for hiding the good supernaturals, stopping ferals, and protecting the innocents the Nemeton will join with them forming a hive mind with the trees and plants in the area. The Nemeton can give Peter five young sprouts. Plant one of the sprouts in each cardinal point around this circle and toss the other in the center of this ringed cell. The five plants will grow together into one young Nemeton that will grow into a might full-grown tree that none can see but the Hales. The new tree will use its energy to trap mine in its center. I would stay trapped there as long as an Alpha that either carries the Hale name or blood lives within the boundaries of the Nemeton's reach. When it seizes my energy, I will be ripped out of Allison. It will be excruciating to her, for a few minutes, but she will be free of me."

Stiles looks at Peter. "That means at least one of us will always have to be in Beacon Hills. One of us would have to sacrifice our own freedom of leaving this place to ensure they stay here to keep that imprisoned."

Peter nods.

Cora says. "I volunteer to stay here. I have no reason to leave. Stiles has a chance at going to college and Derek is his mate and will go with him. Peter. You will want to visit him. I can stay. My life is here. In this town."

Derek looks at her. "We can take turns staying here. There is no reason why only one of us has to be stuck here forever."

Stiles nods. "I never said I was leaving to go to college."

Allison snarls. "You would rather stay tapped here in this town for your dad and your fear of being discovered than to accept the full scholarship you won to go to Harvard. You are always sacrificing yourself for those around you without them ever knowing how much you gave up to make them happy. Does Derek know..."

Stiles holds up a hand and the demon clutches at its throat. Unable to speak. "Yeah. No. You can shut up now."

Peter cocks his head. "I see you inherited my ability with magick as well as my ability to full-wolf shift."

Chris says, "Stiles. Let her go." He then looks at the Hales. "We need to find a way to reveal Deaton is behind everything and stop him. First. Let's deal with this demon."

Stiles looks at Allison and the circle and the door as he gets an idea. He looks at Allison and lets her go. "Demon. Will Deaton know when you are imprisoned again? Will he feel the loss of power?"

Allison nods. "Yes."

Peter asks, "what's your idea, Stiles?"

Stiles smiles and looks at Chris. "We go and make the connection with the Nemeton. We come back here and plant four of the five sprouts. If you hold the final sprout until we have Deaton where we want him and then you toss the final sprout when we are ready, that lets us weaken him when we are ready and it joins you into our alliance, permanently. You want a way to ensure we stay on the right path. This is it."

They discuss their plan and come up with a way to get Deaton to confess everything and stop him for good.

**The clinic**

Deaton is waiting for everyone. The demon should have enough power to control its host now. Stiles. Problem is, Stiles doesn't show any symptoms of possession. He needs to see if Scott is an Alpha yet and the strength of his wolf. He has a way to see how strong all of the Hale pack is.

Scott arrives first.

Deaton has a round glass paperweight in the middle of his table. Or. So it appears. "Scott can you hand me that"

Scott grabs it and quickly drops it as he snarls in pain, flashing brown eyes. He's the weakest werewolf that Deaton has ever encountered. He rolls his eyes.

Cora arrives next. 

Deaton gets her to move a glass ball that's sitting on the table.

She snarls in pain and there is a flash. Cora is powerful.

Derek arrives next and grabs the sphere before Cora can warn her. Red eyes flash as he snarls in pain and there is another flash.

Peter arrives next.

Peter grabs the ball and snarls in pain as his eyes flash red and his hand gets burned by the ball's flash. He drops the ball and holds his hand as it heals. 

Deaton smiles. "I didn't know you were an Alpha."

Peter shrugs.

Scott snarls, "What the fuck?"

Deaton nods at him. "Sorry, Scott. It only affects werewolves. The louder the snarl the more powerful the wolf. It also forces the eyes to flash so you know if it's an Alpha or a Beta."

Deaton gestures at the sphere, "can you hand me that?"

Stiles shrugs and grabs the sphere. He snarls in pain and flashes red eyes and there is a flash.

Scott jumps up. "You let Peter turn you?"

Stiles snarls at him. "No, you idiot! I was born this way. You never fucking asked me if I was human." Stiles dials Chris.

Deaton drops his head. "The flash means you are a born werewolf." He sags onto the table. "Oh, dear! That means Allison was the only human."

Peter asks, "why does it matter if she was the only human?"

Deaton pulls a gun out of his pocket and sighs, "only humans can be possessed by a Nogitsune. That means it's in Allison, not Stiles. Damn!"

Scott looks at Deaton as if he just kicked his favorite puppy. "You sacrificed us to make us weak enough for a demon to possess Allison?"

Deaton pulls out a gun. "I planned on it taking Stiles. I didn't know he was a born werewolf, let alone an Alpha." He smiles. "If I kill you three, I can take the Alpha powers of all three of you and give the dredges to Scott so that I can control him."

Derek smiles evilly. "My mate is a born werewolf and I intend on protecting my mate."

Stiles says into the phone, "Now."

Chris tosses the last sprout into the center of the circle. The sprout takes root mid-throw. It pulls a black smoke from Allison and she collapses onto the ground in a dead faint.

Chris rushes to Allison's side and checks that she's okay. She has a strong pulse and it looks as though she's in a deep sleep. He picks her up and carries her to an old mattress in the corner.

Allison opens her eyes and looks at her dad. She stretches and then sits up. "What happened? Where am I? The last thing I remember was my nightmare."

As soon as the demon is imprisoned, Deaton instantly becomes as weak as a baby. The gun is too heavy for him to hold up and he drops it. Deaton clutches his chest and drops to his knees. "What have you done?"

Peter smiles, "We imprisoned your demon and stopped you."

Deaton slowly sags forward as he rapidly ages and turns first into a corpse and then a pile of dust.


End file.
